


You Vikings

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Smut, viking!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: The team are having an evening to themselves, when they discover that you are a lot older than you look.





	You Vikings

Loki had been at the compound for almost a year now and his good behaviour meant that the team no longer watched over him like hawks.

You'd been brought in by Fury just under a month ago.

Apparently you had been on the SHIELD radar for quite some time but they had left you to your own devices.

Your cells regenerated faster than normal, meaning that you could heal quickly and didn't age at a normal rate.

They knew that you were older than you looked, but you were sure that they had no idea just how old you actually were.

The team were making the most of a quiet weekend right now.

No missions were sceduled so you were all having a social night.

You couldn't actually get drunk but you drank regardless.

"Don't you think it's weird that Steve is like the oldest person here?" Sam chuckled from the couch.

"That's not true" Nat protested "Loki's older" she pointed at the man in question.

"How old are you exactly reindeer games?" Tony continued to use the nickname despite knowing how much it irritated Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes before answering "in your Midgardian years I belive it is somewhere around the 1000 mark".

"WHAT!" Clint yelled in shock "you're practically ancient".

Loki shrugged off the comment "your mortal life span is one of the shortest in the galaxy".

"Y/n's a mortal and she's got a longer life span" Sam argued.

"Yeah" Tony backed him up "come to think of it though, we don't actually know how old you are Y/n".

All eyes turned to you then "well you never actually asked" you grinned.

"Don't avoid the question" Sam laughed "how old are you?"

"Don't you know not to ask a lady that" Clint joked.

With a sigh you decided to tell them "I was born in 962AD".

You watched eyes go wide around you.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Sam yelled "that makes you about as old as him" he pointed to Loki.

"What era was that?" Wanda asked as she tried to work it out in her head.

"It was the Viking era" Loki spoke up from the chair across from you.

He seemed to be studying you with a lot more interest all of a sudden.

"You're a Viking?" Tony asked keenly.

"I believe it should be 'I was'" you corrected with a shrug.

"Wait, wait, wait" Clint stood up "that means that you knew all about Thor and Loki whilst we were all thinking it was all make believe".

You turned to look at Loki with a grin "well my people often shared stories of Asgard and the gods".

"Oh my god" Clint flopped back down with a sigh "I'm practically a baby compared to you guys".

Everyone laughed at that.

\--

As the night progressed you were asked a few more questions about your past which you answered.

Since they knew now anyway there was no point in hiding anything.

Sam and Nat still sat eagerly asking you things but the rest of the team had moved from the topic.

"Did you used to wear a hat with horns?" Sam laughed.

You frowned "that's a myth, we never wore those" you laughed along with him.

"What did you dress like then?" Nat asked curiously.

You paused for a moment trying to think how to explain it.

Before you could though a green light shimmered around you.

When it cleared you looked down at your clothing to find yourself in Viking armour.

Loki was grinning at you when you looked at him.

"Awesome" Sam commented as he looked at your attire.

Standing up you went to look at your reflection in the glass.

It had been a long time since you had seen yourself dressed like this.

Loki came to stand beside you.

"I would never have imagined seeing myself in these clothes again" you laughed.

"You look rather lovely I think" Loki smirked.

A smile crept over your own face and you turned to look at him "you would say that, my people worshipped you".

Loki laughed "that is true but I would say it regardless" he paused for a moment "why have you kept this secret from everyone?"

"I wasn't really keeping it a secret" you replied "it's not really like it's something that comes up often in conversations though".

"I can't help but wonder though, how did you come about your gifts?" he asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea" you told him "others would die in battles whilst I didn't get injured" you scoffed "at the time they said that I was favoured by the gods".

"And your mother and father?" Loki prompted.

"Didn't know them" you answered "I was taken in by the Earl of my village, they said I had been found in the woods alone".

Loki seemed to be thinking about something.

"What is it?" you asked him curiously.

"Do you not realise?" he asked.

You shook your head and furrowed your brow at him.

"It sounds to me like you aren't of Midgardian origins" Loki told you.

"What?" 

"Well you don't get injured easily, you don't share the mortal life span. You don't know who your true parents are" he listed.

"What are you suggesting Loki?"

"It sounds to me like you may be from another realm"

You stood with your mouth open in shock as you took in what he was telling you.

"That's crazy" you tried to reason "why would I have ended up on Earth?"

"Some parents aren't exactly the greatest" Loki spoke quietly.

\--

That night once everyone had headed to bed you found yourself unable to sleep.

After over an hour of tossing and turning you got up with a sigh and made your way to the roof.

Once out there you lay down and watched the stars.

"Couldn't sleep?" Loki's voice made you jump slightly.

"Lot on my mind" you replied as you continued to watch the stars.

Loki came to sit beside you without a word.

"When I first noticed that I didn't get injured easily I thought it a gift" you began "but as time went on those I loved would perish and I would be left behind. It didn't take long for me to think of it as more of a curse".

"Life can be difficult when you are in a place where you don't belong" Loki told you "but when you do find out why you don't fit in it can help you make sense of things".

"You really think I'm like you?" you turned to look at Loki.

"Not like me" Loki met your eyes for a moment before averting his gaze "I am of a different realm but not one that you could have originated from".

You frowned at him and he went on.

"I was raised in Asgard but my true heritage is that of Jotunheim. A world of monsters" he frowned.

"You're not a monster Loki" you assured him.

He turned to look at you in confusion.

"At the end of the day you're just different" you smiled "being different isn't the same as being a monster Loki".

"I'll have to take your word for it" Loki sighed.

"Yes, you will" you spoke surely.

"If you would like, I could try to help you find out your origins?" he offered.

"Thankyou Loki but I don't think it would change anything. I would still be the same person".

"You would still be incredible then" Loki spoke quietly.

"What?" you were sure you couldn't have heard him right.

You found Loki looking at you already with a smile on his face.

"You are incredible Y/n" Loki repeated "I have thought so for a while but learning this about you only makes me see even clearly just how stunning you are".

Unsure how to actually reply to such a comment, you opted for a more physical reply.

Leaning in slowly in case you were misreading the signs you closed your eyes.

Seconds later Loki was moving his lips against yours.

When you pulled back you couldn't surpress the grin from your face.

"Does this mean that I may call you mine?" Loki asked.

"I suppose it does" you smirked back before laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I never would have thought I'd have fallen for the trickster god".

"You Vikings always did have such a low opinion of me" Loki rolled his eyes dramatically.


End file.
